Surprise
by RISE OF THE PHOENIX NARUTO
Summary: Naruto is the Juubi. Just read it and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson And The Olympians**

 **A/N:** You know how Naruto looks like but imagine him with his hair combed (like Aizen Sosuke from Bleach) and wearing a headband that keeps his combed, ANBU outfit and an orange hoodie, like Naruto in the movie Naruto: The Last

Chapter 1:

'I'm in deep shit,' a shiny sun golden hair, whiskered face with amethyst eyes shining in worry and concern, the man thought. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, Nidaime Juubi, Primordial being of Destruction, Creation, Chaos, Elements and Nature, King of Demons and one title that he was proud of and the reason he was panicking a bit. He is a father to 4 children, 2 boys and 2 girls.

The most peculiar thing was that the 4 children each have different mothers but the mothers themselves are 4 goddesses but not just any goddesses. It was Hera, queen of the Olympians, goddess of marriage etc. and mother to her and Naruto`s son Ryan who had his mothers looks but his father's blond hair and eyes. Hera and Naruto met when she found out that Zeus was cheating on her again with Aphrodite's oldest daughter aged 22, Emily (A/N: An OC I made up). Naruto accidentally went through a Dimension Gap after absorbing the Juubi and training in its powers, where Naruto fell in the Olympians world and landed right in front of Hera who read his memories and fell in love with him due to his loyalty as she despises Zeus who has no shred of loyalty. Naruto done the same thing with Hera by using the Rinne-Sharingan and was shocked and pissed. Shocked that gods and goddesses exist in this world and pissed because of how many times Zeus cheated on Hera.

Naruto met 3 other goddesses in similar ways and they met with Hera to discuss if they could share him as Naruto is a 1 in a 1 000 000. Naruto also loves all 4 of them equally and they all married him in secret. The 3 goddesses is Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt and childbirth and mother to her and Naruto`s daughter Helen who had her mother's hair and eyes but face from her father Naruto. The next goddess is Persephone, goddess of spring and flowers, ex-wife to Hades and mother to Arashi who looked like his mother but only has his father's blue eyes. The next goddess is Amphitrite, goddess of the reef and sea and queen of the ocean, ex-wife to Poseidon as Triton was not her son, he is from one of Poseidon's` lover, who died during childbirth. She is the mother of her and Naruto`s daughter named Sarah who had Naruto`s coloured hair but looked more like her mother. All of Naruto`s children have 2 whisker marks on each of their cheeks.

When Zeus decreed a law that banned the Olympian gods and goddesses major and minor from interacting with their demigod children, making the 4 goddesses furious with him but kept it hidden as they weren`t allowed to visit their child. But when they told Naruto he quickly found a loophole, he told them that he was a primordial so technically their children are not demigods so they can continue visiting them. The goddesses were ecstatic so they visited twice a week for the past 6 years.

Naruto also taught his wives on how to use chakra, using and creating Sen, Nin, Gen, Ken, Tai and Fuin jutsus and he also taught them the shadow clone technique and the blood clone technique (clone that`s made up of blood, has similar traits to the shadow clone but can last longer). Naruto is sitting in his living room of his house while his kids are sleeping upstairs, he is reading a book about the Shinto pantheon, and he is also waiting for his wives to arrive.

"Naru – Koi," Naruto heard behind him and turned his head to see his wives looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

"Yes, My Dears?" Naruto asked.

"The Olympians are getting suspicious of us, we may not be able to see you for a while," Hera informed him with a scowl at the thought of Zeus`s Ego and his Paranoia.

"So it`s time," Naruto muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Amphitrite asked confusedly with the others who had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"What I mean is that Gaia and Kronos are stirring, and the other Olympians are becoming suspicious of you, and Zeus paranoia will cause harm to you girls and maybe Artemis`s hunters as well," Naruto informed his wives.

They all looked at him with surprise and shock etched on their faces, they all believed him as he never told his wives a lie, to other people yes but never his wives.

"What do we do now? We`re weak against the Olympians, the Titans and especially Kronos and Gaia," Persephone whined helplessly.

"Don`t worry, I`ve got a plan," Naruto informed them with a grin plastered onto his face.

"What is it?" Artemis, Amphitrite, Hera and Persephone asked him in a curious tone at the same time.

"This is the plan. You 4 are going to create a blood clone that can last for 5 years. Artemis, get your hunters ready because me, you 4, our kids and Artemis hunters will go to my dimension to train, because my dimension 15 000 years will go by while here only 5 years will be gone. Our physical age will stop at the age of 21 years; we can change it at will if we want to be older and younger. I can guarantee by the time we finish, you will be strong as or stronger than the primordial Chaos," Naruto told his wives who were gaping in shock at him.

The goddesses came out of their stupor and glomped him in a hug and swarmed him with kisses. When they settled down, the 4 goddesses created blood clones of themselves, Artemis proceeded to do the same thing with her hunters using their blood and summoning them. The blood clones flashed away to Olympus for the winter solstice meeting (Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Lightning Thief Arc) that is going to start in a week.

The hunters were then informed of the plan and they don`t despise Naruto because Artemis informed them about his life and that Naruto is their father figure as he claimed them as his daughters and grant them the ability to use chakra and senjutsu.

Naruto gathered his 4 wives and sealed their house in a scroll, while his wives were carrying their child in their arms and the hunters standing behind them.

Naruto eyes then shifted into the Rinne-Sharingan and muttered,

"Kamui."

A black vortex swirled into the air and sucked the group inside, then the vortex dispersed. The group won`t be seen again for the next 5 years. (They will come back during The Last Olympian Arc)

 **Note:** When Zoe blood clone dies in The Titan`s Curse Arc, she will receive their memories once it disperses, she will inform the others of what happened.

Also when Bianca and Thalia join the hunters, they will be replaced by a blood clone as Naruto takes them away to train them.

 **A/N: I did this for fun but I hope you enjoyed it as it's my first time writing, I might not continue so if one of you wants to take this go ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Naruto is a Primordial of Time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 2: Do you want to become Gods?

Kamui Realm

The group has arrived here 3 days ago, and Naruto and his wives and children could be found relaxing in the backyard of their house and watching the clear night sky filled with stars. Artemis began chuckling, the others looked at her in confusion and Naruto asks,

"Why are you laughing Artemis?"

"I am thinking of how jealous the Satyrs would be if they ever came here and decide to stay here permanently refusing to go back to earth that's filed with pollution, and probably would also die of ecstasy," Artemis replied.

The others began chuckling as well as how true that statement was. Naruto looked at his 4 children that were sleeping in their respective mothers arms, and thinking,

'I wish my mom and dad was alive to see their grandkids.'

Then Naruto had a realisation that filled his arms with Goosebumps, he couldn`t bring back his parents as that would be desecrating the dead and as well as the shinigami`s realm. But what he could do was go to an alternate universe since he is a god and bring back the Bijuu to his kamui realm and give them freedom they truly deserve and merge his father's soul and mother's soul to the alternate universe.

Naruto turns to his wives and speaks, "Hey Artemis, Hera, Persephone, Amphitrite, do you want to come and see your mother and father in law?"

The 4 looked at him in confusion and Persephone asks, "Aren't they dead?"

Naruto told them of his idea and how all this was possible because the five of them were god and goddesses. Hera asks a question that made him blush a bit,

"You said an alternate universe? What is going to be different than your universe?"

"Well only one thing actually, in that universe I was born a female, but she is my sister we were born from the same parents," Naruto replied.

The 4 goddesses looked at him and ask when are they going to the alternate universe and Naruto replies now. Naruto made a shadow clone to tell the others they were going out for a bit and with that they kamui`d away to the alternate universe just before the sealing and kyuubi killing Minato and Kushina who was holding their daughter Hikari.

Minato was finished informing Kushina about the plan to seal the Kyuubi in their daughter when all around them time froze except the three and the surroundings turned gray when they heard a flash behind them. They turned to look and see an older version of Minato but with whisker marks and gold blond hair with strips of red, black and blue on the side but it's combed unlike Minatos hair. He was with four women who were carrying a child each.

"Who are you?" asks Minato.

Kushina was wondering the same thing but was holding her daughter protectively but what they heard next filled them with pride and sorrow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your son from an alternate universe and next to me are my wives, your daughters in law, and my children, your grandchildren," Replied Naruto.

Minato and Kushina had their jaws dropped and all the adrenaline they had seemed to have vanished and had been replaced by fatigue. Surprisingly their daughter Hikari had been quiet during the whole ordeal began giggling when she saw Naruto and tried to reach out to him. Naruto saw that his little sister looked like their mother and had their father hair colour, he walked forward and began to heal his parents while picking up his little sister and playing with her. Minato and Kushina managed to regain their senses and ask Naruto what he meant that he was their son.

So for the next few hours, they couldn`t really tell the time as Naruto has frozen time, Naruto began to explain his crazy and unpredictable adventures as he continued on holding onto his baby sister protectively who fell asleep in his arms. His mom and wives were holding their selves from shouting 'CUTE' and waking up their children. He also told them how he became god and met his wives and his plans for the Olympians; they will only spare the good and destroy the evil. Naruto informed them that Sasuke, Itachi and their mother, Mikoto, were alive as gods and goddesses doing their duty that he gave them. Sasuke is the god Susano, Itachi the god Tsukuyomi and Mikoto the goddess Ameterasu.

"I came here to ask you two a question, this is a question if you choose you and Hikari will have to leave the elemental nations for good and I will take away all the Tailed Beasts and give them a home as they are constantly being used as weapons of destruction and tools for war. But if you choose not to you will leave your daughter to a fate worse than mine and death," Naruto told them.

Kushina and Minato had determined looks plastered on their faces, and reply in unison, "What is the question, Sochi?"

"Do you want to become Gods and this question also applies to little Hikari?" Naruto asks.

"Okay, if it means being with family, I will gladly take it as the Uzumaki rule states, 'Family first, Friends second'," Kushina replies.

"I agree with Kushina, if the village treated you like that when you`re young and then the whole elemental nations betray you for absorbing the Juubi except Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi, then I won`t risk my family being weapons to ungrateful bastards. But I do have one question, which type of gods are you going to make us?" Minato answers and asks.

"Well I was going to make you the Shinigami tou-san as you did the sealing of death in my realm by summoning a false Shinigami, Kaa-san I am going to make you Kami goddess of life as you gave birth to me and Hikari here, and Hikari is going to be Yami as she and I was born on the night of darkness and when disaster struck, the reason I am going to make you these types of god and goddesses was that there are no deities for the Shinto Pantheon except for the Uchiha family of three."Naruto informed them.

"What…t.t…t..the..?" Minato couldn't even form a sentence as well as Kushina as they had a glazed look in their eyes; Kushina managed to regain her senses before Minato and asks Naruto,

"How are we supposed to control our powers?"

"Don`t tell me you forgot the ability of my kamui dimension, ~ttebayo,"Naruto replies.

Naruto looks around him and saw everyone staring at him minus the kids and baby, and says,

"I did it again didn't I, my annoying verbal tic that I had inherited from mom,"

His wives reply in unison freaking Kushina and Minato at how in sync they said that,

"Yep, you did it again honey," (A/N: I forgot. Narutos wives introduced themselves as well as their kids during the long explanation Naruto told them)

"Anyways, as I was saying I am going to be helping and teaching you on how to control your powers, are you ready to begin?" Naruto asks them and Minato and Kushina nod their heads in acceptance, Naruto hands Hikari to his wives saying to Minato and Kushina that she should have the decision of becoming a goddess or not in the future as she grows up.

 _ **Unknown Time Later**_

The ritual was a success and Minato and Kushina have become the Shinigami and Kami but are too weak, so he sends them and his wives and kids and baby sister back to his house and in the Kamui dimension saying that he is going to release all the tailed beasts but not killing their hosts who should have a nice life without the scorn and hatred from people.

"Jikan no tekunikku: Tōketsu kaijo jikan (Time Technique: Unfreeze Time)" Naruto releases the technique he used to freeze time with no hand seals.

With that all colour returned and the destruction began again, with Naruto calling forth the other bijuu by using the old chakra that he received from each of them and shouts,

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama"

When Naruto finished the technique, standing in front of him were the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyuubi all looking at him in confusion till he takes them to his mindscape where time is frozen.

" **Kurama, where are we?" asks Gyuki.**

" **Don't know, I just broke from a genjutsu from the accursed** _ **Uchiha**_ **that made me attack this village full of hairless apes," Replies Kurama but says the name Uchiha full of Venom.**

The bijuu look frozen as their eyes glazed over as Naruto gave each one of them their memories of what happened in his universe by using the Juubi chakra as an anchor.

" **Kit, thank you. We would like to repay you for going on your word that you would give us true freedom,"Kurama says to Naruto as the other bijuu hum in agreement.**

"Well its time t get going and guess what as for you and the others repaying me, you're going to help me annihilate the TITANS!" Naruto gave them a smirk that showed his sharp canines and pronounced his whisker marks.

The bijuu gave him a sinister smile in return and show the Titans who the true FUCKING DEMONS are. With that Naruto flashed away with all the bijuu to the kamui dimension, leaving behind one angry and confused elemental nations filled with power hungry people who were wondering,

'Where did OUR/MY weapons go?'

With that the true training began as one family is reunited as saved from death, and began the preparations for the war as the bijuu just made up for lost time making their selves a territory with the help of Naruto who gladly assisted them as they were brothers and sisters to him.

Right now Naruto is standing in front of his parents, while his little sister Hikari is being looked after by one of the hunters, he is starting to train his parents on how to use their powers,

"We are going to fight so I can see at which progress you are and anything I need to improve," Naruto informs his parents.

Minato and Kushina nod and Naruto, who sees this gets into an unknown taijutsu stance, and shouts,

"BEGIN!" and sprints towards them with a kunai gripped in his right hand while his eyes flashed to the sharingan.

 **A/N: I might not continue, I got GCSEs coming up. As I said before it's my first time writing and I don't care if you flame me as I am staying true to myself, I am who I want to be which is myself and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
